The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Cupressus macrocarpa discovered by Masanari Ikuma. This cultivar sported from a Cupressus macrocarpa ‘Wilma Goldcrest’ and is referred to as ‘Emerald Crest’. It was not the result of a breeding program.
The parent ‘Wilma Goldcrest’, is a slow growing conifer that is known to reach a maximum height of about six (6) to nine (9) feet. The parent is typically pyramidal, or conical in shape at early stages in its growth. At later stages of growth, the ‘Wilma Goldcrest’ maintains substantially similar conical shape with denser branching. The leaves or foliage of the ‘Wilma Goldcrest’ are colored light green to yellow-green.
The new cultivar ‘Emerald Crest’ is distinct from its parent in coloration throughout the period observed. At earlier stages of growth (i.e. at about six (6) months old), the foliage of ‘Emerald Crest’ is predominantly darker green in comparison with the light-green or green-yellow ‘Wilma Goldcrest’. The ‘Emerald Crest’ also has lighter green sections that are noticeable and tend to appear like light green patches to the human eye against the contrast of the predominantly darker green color of this new plant.
Cupressus macrocarpa ‘Emerald Crest’ has been asexually reproduced by the inventor using vegetative cutting (cutting of the stems) since at least October 2000. These efforts by the inventor have shown that the plant reproduces true to the type in successive generations and the distinctive characteristics of the new plant remain stable.